Rouge Planet
by timenspace
Summary: Christian finds himself mysteriously transported to another planet. and his destiny lies as a Jedi. Problem is, will he accept it. my first attempt at AUXover.Warning: MoulinRougeStarWars. CHAPTER 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan came from the Earth planet in this is a scandalous Xover between Moulin Rouge and Star Wars. Some AU. Don't like it? One word: FLAME.

Disclaimers: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas

Moulin Rouge belongs to 20th Century Fox, and its prospective writers

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT LOVE. THE WOMAN I LOVE** **IS DEAD.**

Slowly I typed the letters, with near viciousness. Damn. I needed death. I needed to escape. Of anything. From anywhere. Sometimes I forgot how long I'd been sitting there, just staring at the blank page. I let the tears blur the ink. Sometimes I would shout in rage at a phantom, or cry because I thought I had seen her. Damn! I'm biting my lip again, tasting blood. I wish…what do I wish? Since I can't change history, and I don't really feel like condemning myself by taking my own life (a force tells me such a thing would ensue that I would not see her again), I guess I'll just tell our story, even though it won't make me feel any better.

TWO DAYS LATER...our story is finished and I am bored. 127 pages of meticulously typed work seems like too little.

Someone walks in…in my blur of loneliness, I only hear there is new "fanaticism" over a time machine.

Who cares about a time machine? But they want a guinea pig, and I am prime for that.

But I go...almost blindly I step on the platform. I only want to see Satine again, are my last thoughts as electricity shoots through my system. Then blackness.

I wake up in sand. I lift myself up and blink. Am I dead? I get up. Ow. That electrical shock must have hurt more than they said it would.

"Hey, stranger, are you hurt?" asks a voice. A middle-aged guy. Damn. His costume is weird-looking.

"No."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I don't know. Am I dead?"

"You're talking to me. I do not think that you are dead."

"Oh." Great. I can't…frantically I try to remember her name. Damn! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll see what happened."

"You're a stranger."

"So are you."

I shrug. "I guess."

"Name's Qui-Gon, yours?" Chinese, I wonder?

"I…I…don't remember." I don't, now I'm starting to panic.

"Don't panic. Just come inside, get some rest. You'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

He smiles at me patiently. "It is as it shall be."

What he says puzzles me. Some flying contraption races past me.

"What's that?"

"Those…are pods. And there are ships, and vessels."

"That fly?" For some reason this isn't in my memory.

"Yes, boy. That fly. Tell me what you do remember."

"A girl. A really beautiful girl. I guess…" the horrible truth finally dawns. Being blinded by amnesia, or whatever it was, was far more comforting than this. "She's dead."

"And do you remember anything else?"

"Stepping into some time machine. I guess it was an experiment."

"Ah."

"What?"

"My friend. I am afraid I think I know from where your home planet is."

"Home…Planet?"

"You must be from the Milk System. They are many years behind ours in technology. In fact, they don't know we exist, and we would prefer to keep it that way."

"Why's that?"

"Too many wars for one planet. There's no other habitation in that galaxy and still they fight over petty little resources..."

**Let me know if you want this to continue, my creative streak kinda ran out here...**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't understand...

"It is your choice for you to return, yet if you speak of this place, they may not believe you."

I thought of the mental asylum. No, I didn't want to go there.

"You may make your choice at any time."

He tended the wound on my head. He was taller than I expected.

I looked down at my hands. They were smaller than I remembered. As though he read my thoughts, the robed stranger handed me what looked like a mirror, but it was more crystal than I remembered the mirrors on earth, and then I noticed the air wasn't as oppressive.

I gazed at my reflection, drawing back in shock. I looked like a child. Of nine.

I looked up at my host puzzled. He didn't seem flustered that a thirty-year-old now looked like a child of nine and had been blasted into a galaxy no one else knew about.

"Calm yourself, _Kenobi._"

His words seemed to almost force me to calm my heartbeat, soothe my thoughts.

"It is the way of the Milk Galaxy. On this planet, it will be as you are born here. A child of nine, found on the street. Although we are more advanced in technology, sadly the culture is much more primitive. The Jedi care for their children, nursing them, hoping one day, as Fate declares they will join the Force..."

"The...Force? Is this like God?"

"The Force is an energy field which inhabits all beings, controlling you, yet succumbing to your wishes, setting the course for the Future. Always in motion, revolving, spinning...stedily it flows. As the midichlorians in your system..."

"Midichlorians? Like blood?"

"The midichlorians are also the part of the Force which flows within you. The higher the count of your midichlorians, the greater the strength with the Force. Midichlorians are something you acquire at birth. How you wield the Force or even if you choose not to use it at all does not effect them." He gazed into my eyes, as though trying to read my mind. "Block all mind probes, focus on nothing else, let no one see your thoughts."

Though I don't understand the reasoning for this, I obey, blocking out all thoughts. Shielding nameless girl, Don't think what did he call me? Kenobi, whatever that means...How do I know how to block a mind reader? This is really wierd. Concentrate. Think nothing. Think space. Floating in the air. Floating. Black. There's nothing. Ok. I'm thinking nothing.

"Allright, Your test is complete." My host looked puzzled. "Never have we seen an earthling. And hardly ever can a non-Jedi block a mind probe. You did well. Except for Satine. Your girl who died. Of that, I am sorry."

"Don't you..." but I stopped myself. "How did you do that?"

"She is sacred to you of that I understand. A Jedi may do many things once he learns to wield the Force. Yet one question I have of you."

"And?"

"You no longer wished to live on the milk planet because of this? And so you hoped to end your life with an untried experiment."

Why was I ashamed now? I nodded, wordless.

"Such a thing is a shame."

"This...Force. What is it, exactly?"

"Those who are in the Force continually guide those who wield the Force. Caution though. Fear, anger, aggression...the dark side, that is."

"The ... dark side?"

"Like now, the Sith rule the galaxy. Great fear rampages throughout you, young _Kenobi..."_

"Kenobi? my name's Christian. I'm a writer."

"Your milk galaxy name? I am sorry. Kenobi means message-bearer. The name i heard before you landed."

"How did you..."

"The Force."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn."


End file.
